Prisionero
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Después de su primer encuentro con los agentes del Caso Kira, L tiene una serie de reflexiones que lo llevan a una horrible conclusión.


Hola, fanáticos de Death Note! Estoy algo nervioso Este es el primer fic enteramente serio que escribo, sin ninguna gracia ni ningún tipo de chiste. ¡De verdad! Y encima también es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta gran serie... Hasta ahora me había centrado en One Piece y Bobobo, no me atrevía con otra cosa. Pero hace unos días tuve una idea. Surgió a raíz de escuchar la canción "Fuera" de "El Jorobado de Notre Dame" de Disney. Sí, resulta un poco ridículo, pero así es como me viene a mí las inspiración Estuve reflexionando sobre mi personaje favorito de la serie, mi admirado L, y su condición. Me preguntaba si en el fondo preferiría no ser un genio y vivir como una persona normal entre otras personas normales. De algo así va la historia

Antes que nada quiero pedir perdón si he cometido algún error con respecto a la historia, yo voy siguiendo el manga de Glénat y aun no he llegado muy lejos (aunque por culpa de un spoiler me jorobaron el final T.T). Espero no haber dado una visión demasiado subjetiva de L ni haber forzado demasiado la trama. Veremos pues

Ya para acabar, quiero dedicarle este fic a esa gran autora que es **Deraka** y a su amiga **Sa-Chan**. Los dos me han ayudado mucho y me han motivado para seguir escribiendo. Me enseñaron que, si me lo proponía, podía escribir cosas que no tuvieran que recurrir al chiste fácil como único gancho. Espero no decepcionarlas con este fic. A vosotras dos, las Hurricane Girls, os lo dedico de corazón ;) Y no cambiéis nunca!

-------------------------------------------

**Prisionero**

Por fin, tras una agitada noche de preguntas que responder y conclusiones que sacar, se fueron. Lo dejaron sólo en el silencio de su habitación, una tranquilidad que dañaba a la vista. Una tranquilidad que hacía pensar en un manto de niebla tendido sobre el infinito, en donde era posible caer si uno no estaba acostumbrado a ella. La soledad era su dominio, y la reflexión, su refugio. Las necesitaba a las dos para ser quien era y ni se le ocurría prescindir de ellas. Pero... ¿Quería ser él?

Por primera vez desde que se acomodó en su sillón con su peculiar estilo, el llamado Ryuzaki hizo ademán de levantarse. Primero apoyó un brazo en el respaldo del sillón, a lo que siguió el estirar la pierna hasta tocar el suelo. Dudaba entre si seguir "sentado" y volver a sus divagaciones o levantarse y echar un vistazo al mundo, o más bien lo que podía ver de él. Con un esfuerzo más propio de la desgana que del cansancio, se puso de pie y permaneció contemplando la estancia con la espalda levemente inclinada. Sabía que tenía mucho que hacer, debería estar trabajando en el caso. Pero no podía, ahora le era imposible. No era muy frecuente, pero cada cierto tiempo, Ryuzaki era asaltado por una sensación que no sabría explicar. Le ocurría desde hacía mucho, ya ni siquiera podía recordar cuando empezó. Era como un instinto animal, como si una alarma en su reloj biológico se hubiera activado y lo avisara de algo. Sobresalía por encima de todo su ser y lo llamaba. Lo llamaba por su nombre, su auténtico nombre. Y siempre le decía lo mismo.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Lo repetía una y otra vez. Sin cesar y sin disminuir ni un ápice su insistencia. Ryuzaki no podía soportarlo, se adueñaba de su mente y lo consumía. Anduvo por la habitación del hotel con las esperanza de calmarse. De vez en cuando se paraba y frotaba sus pies descalzos contra la suave moqueta del suelo. Solía hacerlo cuando tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Lo encontraba muy agradable al tacto, lo hacía sentir seguro... y limpio.

"_¿Tenía que ser así?"_

¡Otra vez! No bastaba con frotar lo pies, y sabía que sentado en el suelo tampoco lograría nada. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló como los primeros rayos de sol daban paso un frío día de Año Nuevo. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, esa imagen lo sobrecogía. Podía sentir el frío de fuera dentro de sí, a pesar de que la calefacción del hotel mantuviera la habitación a una agradable temperatura. Tenía frío, pero no le importaba. Miraba casi sin parpadear el paisaje urbano que se extendía frente a él, al otro lado del duro cristal. En aquel momento, personas de todo el mundo estarían aun celebrando la Nochevieja con sus amigos y familiares. Personas con un nombre y una historia.

"_¿Existimos realmente?"_

¿Cuándo existía un hombre? Ni Ryuzaki ni L existían, y no por ello dejaban de serlo. Pero sin embargo... Si les pasaba algo ¿Quién se enteraría? Y más importante ¿Lloraría alguien por ellos? Prueba de su inexistencia era que ambos eran la misma persona, dos quimeras que ocultaban a otra mayor. ¿Tenía, pues, derecho a querer ser? No podía aparentar que no le importaba. Si la soledad había sido su dominio, y la reflexión, su refugio; el anonimato no era sino su arma más poderosa. Gracias a él seguía vivo. ¿Pero a qué precio? Ese día había bajado el arma, se había descubierto ante la policía. Se mostró como un humano más y no como una voz al otro lado de la pantalla de un ordenador. No había pasado de ahí, ni siquiera había revelado su verdadera identidad. Pero, por primera vez en muchos años, Ryuzaki no se había sentido como una mera letra vacía de significado.

"_¿Por qué ellos sí?"_

Ryuzaki dirigió su vista a un grupo de jóvenes que pasaban frente al edificio. Desde ahí, eran sólo hormiguitas, manchitas infinitesimales en las que era difícil reparar. Su respiración terminó por empañar el cristal y se vio forzado a pasar una mano por él para limpiarlo. Pero ya era tarde, se habían ido. Seguramente acababan de salir de alguna fiesta y estarían riéndose y rememorando todo tipo de anécdotas. Sin preocupaciones, completamente ajenos a la existencia de alguien que había estado un rato mirándolos sin que se dieran cuenta. Un alguien que los veía pequeños, insignificantes... justo lo que él jamás conseguiría ser.

"_¿Estamos prisioneros?"_

Ryuzaki se había preguntado muchas veces como sería eso. Ser tan pequeño... Tan insignificante... Tan feliz. Él no podía permitírselo. Lo necesitaban, necesitaban de su genio. Un don como el suyo no podía ser desperdiciado por ahí como hacían tantos que lo poseían. Había de ser canalizado y usado para el bien. Para hacer felices a los hombres. Pero... ¿Por qué? Aquel que da su vida en pos de la humanidad, está condenado al olvido como persona. Y más aun siendo L. Lo estaba dando todo por un mundo que jamás podría pisar. Podía saber que la gente era feliz, en parte, por su intervención y por la de gente como él... Pero nunca podría ver esa felicidad. ¿Era entones un prisionero de su genio?

"_¿Lo estamos?"_

Podría ser, pero era inevitable. El bien común exigía que se sacrificasen vidas, y la suya no iba a ser menos. Eligió darla, ya la estaba dando. Eligió darla para poder ser algo, cuando lo cierto es que lo llevó a no ser nada. "El Gran L", decían, "El Gran Detective L, que nunca falla un caso". ¿Alguien sabía siquiera quién era L? Su existencia se basaba en eso, nada más. Una existencia que no llegaba a "vida". Una vida incompleta. La estaba aprovechando, estaba salvando el mundo... Aunque ello implicase la destrucción de sí mismo y de su propio mundo.

"_Ah, ya lo sé"_

Era un niño. Un niño que ahora se alejaba de la venta y se sentaba en el suelo delante del ordenador. Tomó una de sus chocolatinas y empezó a comérsela.

"_Yo no estoy preso"_

Ryuzaki arrojó al suelo el plástico rojo aun con restos de chocolate. Se recostó en el suelo y empezó a tiritar. No importaba la calefacción, no importaba la luz; tenía frío.

"_Yo soy L"_

Entonces, adivinando qué sería lo siguiente, Ryuzaki lloró mientras temblaba en el suelo.

"_Y tú eres mi prisionero"_

-------------------------------------------

Y se acabó¿Qué os ha parecido? Cualquier duda/queja/denuncia por plagio/proposición de matrimonio/comentario, será tenido en cuenta ;)

Un saludo y gracias!


End file.
